movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Eagle Tribe
Plot After hearing a prediction from the Prophet, Aqua, about a group of hunters and poachers intending to attack, and when these hunters and poachers arrive, the sons and daughters of these people actually do the opposite of what they want to do; To make peace between them. Cast Main characters Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3; The prince of the Golden Eagle Tribe. He wants to help what is best for his people and end the war) Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3; A member of the tribe and Sora's love interest who supports him) Riku (Kingdom Hearts 3; A close friend and assistant captain of the tribe's strongest troops who supports Sora's path) Xion (Kingdom Hearts 3; Riku's fiancé of the tribe who also supports Sora) Terra (Kingdom Hearts 3; Riku's older brother and captain of the tribe's troops) Aqua (Kingdom Hearts 3; Terra's wife and the Prophet of the tribe, who never lies about anything) Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3; Africa's wise Dream Eater who is worshiped by the Golden Eagle Tribe) Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 3; The only son of the hunter's leader and his wife who is not pleased with being dragged from home and forced into the expedition. He befriends Sora, Kairi, Riku, Terra, Aqua, and Xion during the escape) Namine (Kingdom Hearts 3; A young girl who is a daughter of one of the hunters and is a close friend of Roxas, later a love interest) Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3; Roxas’ supporting twin brother and an expert on what happens when things happen, like when part of their cargo gets blown up) Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3; Ventus' girlfriend who stows away on the expedition to help him and his friends) Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3; Roxas' best friend who supports him. He knows right from wrong and wrong from right) Hayner (Kingdom Hearts 3; Roxas' other best friend) Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3; Roxas' other best friend, and endowed with high intelligence, knows when to keep a secret for his friends and to tell when anything is suspicious) Myotismon/Malomyotismon (Digimon; The leader of a band of hunters and poachers who intend to wipe out all animals from that part of Africa and have yet to know about the tribe) Hunter J (Pokemon; As Myotismon's wife, she joins Myotismon and the others in the expedition while, along with Larxene, dragging the unwilling Roxas into it) Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3; Myotismon and Hunter J's son who willingly joins the expedition in hopes to find himself a bride and mercilessly kill any tribe member who gets in his way) Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 3; As Myotismon's brother, he is all for the hunting/poaching expedition in Africa) Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3; Myotismon's mentor who forms the expedition for money) Larxene (Kingdom Hearts 3; As Hunter J’s sister, who forcefully drags Roxas into their expedition) Minor characters Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); A hunter and poacher) Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (1987); A hunter and poacher) Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); Shredder and Krang's henchmen) Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); A bounty hunter who ends up captured by the tribe and later befriends them) Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot; A typical crazy scientist as the scientist of the hunters) Cortex's mutant henchmen (Crash Bandicoot; Cortex's loyal henchmen, while Tiny and Dingodile, along with Leatherhead and the Nerdlucks/Monstars, get captured by the tribe and then befriend them later) Cortex's human henchmen (Crash Bandicoot; Cortex's loyal henchmen) Pete (Kingdom Hearts 3; A hunter and poacher) Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam; The poacher that does taxidermy on the dead animals) Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam; Swackhammer's goons who, along with Leatherhead, Tiny, and Dingodile, end up captured by the tribe and later befriend them) Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin; The brute force of the hunters) Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed (The Lion King; Myotismon's pet lion and hyenas who smell for prey) Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06; A poacher loyal to Myotismon) Infinite (Sonic Forces; A poacher loyal to Myotismon) Less characters Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII; Sora's father and chief of the Golden Eagle Tribe) Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; Sora's mother and queen of the Golden Eagle Tribe) King Gator (All Dogs go to Heaven; The wise music-loving alligator who is an old friend of the tribe) Maria Robotnik (Sonic X; Shadow's childhood friend who was killed by a mysterious lion when Sora and his friends were children) Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Consisting Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf, and Sticks the Badger, they are members of the Golden Eagle Tribe) Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3; Hunters and poachers working for Myotismon) Musical Numbers 1 He Lives in You (From "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride") (Performed by Lebo M in Chapter 1) 2 Are You In or Out (From "Aladdin and the King of Thieves") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 2) 3 Heaven's Light/Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Sora, Kairi, Myotismon, and Vanitas in Chapter 5) 4 What's Mine is Yours (From "All Dogs go to Heaven") (Performed by the heroes in Chapter 6) 5 Let's Make Music Together (From "All Dogs go to Heaven") (Performed by King Gator and the heroes in Chapter 7) 6 Love Will Find a Way (From "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride") (Performed by the couples in the heroes' side in Chapter 10) 7 Love Will Find a Way End Credits Version (From "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride") (Performed by Heather Headley and Kenny Lattimore, first end credits song) 8 Kaze to Issho Ni Redux (Together with the Wind Redux) (From the 22nd Pokemon movie, which is the CG remake of the first Pokemon movie) (Performed by Sachiko Kobayashi and Shoko Nakagawa, second end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The Prophecy of Invasion Chapter 2: Myotismon, Hunter J, and Larxene Assemble the Hunters/Getting Ready to Sail Chapter 3: The Convoy is Attacked by Planes/Sora’s Group Captured Chapter 4: Sora's Group Befriends Roxas' Group/Successful Escape and Leatherhead, Tiny, Dingodile, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars Captured Chapter 5: Myotismon's Search and Destroy Orders/The Golden Eagle Tribe Vs. the Hunters and Poachers Chapter 6: Teaching Leatherhead, Tiny, Dingodile, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars the Golden Eagle Way/What's Mine is Yours Chapter 7: Consulting King Gator/Let's Make Music Together Chapter 8: Namine's Jungle Fever/Finding the Golden Mushroom Antidote Chapter 9: The Hunters and Poachers' Ambush/Scar Killed and Namine Cured Chapter 10: The Village Destroyed/Kairi Captured Chapter 11: Rescuing Kairi/Final Battle Chapter 12: Peace is Restored/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Parodies